(1) Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to torpedo launching devices and more particularly to torpedo launchers using seawater electromagnetic fluid pumps.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional torpedo launching system uses a ram pump assembly having a water cylinder and piston arrangement which drives a seawater charge through a series of chambers and out the muzzle end of the torpedo launch tube.
The seawater charge carries the torpedo out of the launch tube thereby effecting the launch. The conventional system has numerous drawbacks which create operational limitations. Among these drawbacks, mechanical complexity of the entire system including pneumatic actuators for the water piston, flood and drain system for loading and unloading, and a pressurized air source to power the pneumatic system result in maintenance and reliability problems. Additionally, the large moving assemblies and structure of the conventional ram pump assembly increases the vulnerability of the hull in the case of contact damage. Finally, the conventional ram pump assembly is a significant noise source which reduces the stealth characteristics of a submarine.